Casinos and gaming venues often have a progressive jackpot running, which is where an accumulating prize pool is available to be won when a certain game outcome is achieved. It is desirable for the amount of the cumulative progressive jackpot prize pool, winning information and other messages to be told to game players. Sometimes it is desirable to distribute this sort of information inside the gaming floor as well as outside of the gaming floor, such as into a sports bar within the same complex.